Art 32: Miracle Mirage
Art 32: Miracle Mirage is the twelfth episode of Power Rangers Ultra Heat and the thirty-second episode of Power Rangers Ninja Heat. Plot Nightfang recreates the Dailok Fortress in his image. He then takes his seat on his decepticon throne and asks where all of the generals are. Scourge replies that only he is left because the rest are dead. Nightfang then gives Scourge functional command of the Dailok. Scourge has everything he wants now: the power, control, leadership. As the new Shogun, Scourge creates the new monster Halucenator, and begins his plan. As the rangers help look for survivors of the Dailok attack, and a mother cries for her daughter. Andy hears and goes to help pull the rocks away. When he does, he begins to hear a voice saying "help ,help." He finds the girl and removes the rocks away from it. It's the girl from earlier! Andy picks her up and saves her and sees Varla! She is extremely damaged after shielding the little girl. He pulls her out and strangles her as she wakes up. Varla pushes Andy away and runs into the forest. The mom thanks Andy for saving her daughter and the two run to a hospital. Andy looks and Varla stumbling and escaping, wondering why she saved the little girl. After saving the girl, Varla feels terrible but realizes that the humans are fine, and deserve life, but knows that she will never make it back to Dailok center in her current state. The other 4 look at Ken's Ninja Star as it disintegrates. They realize the Gold Ranger powers are gone. Ken decides that he'll still help the rangers in any way he can, and the team is happy to see him not gloomy. Ken replies " My parents would have wanted this, its only the best thing for me to do." The rangers are alerted to Halucenator and go to fight him. When the 4 find him they morph and attack, but are put into mirages, disorientating them. They look foolish fighting him. Andy arrives and morphs. He sees something is wrong and attacks Halucenator and realizes his trick. After sending Halucentor retreating, Andy thinks the Varla he saw was also an illusion brought by Halucenator because, why would she save a little girl? The rest of the team is disorientated and trapped in illusion that have no sense in them. After a while, Andy look on the television and sees that the people with halucinations and mirages are being drawn to a Miraculous figure and and upon reaching that point, are turned into Fearites. Andy then leads the rangers into battle and they fight Halucenator again. They are lead to the forest and while fighing the Fearites, Matt, Hector, Kevin and Alyssa all keep seing humans instead of Fearites and get destroyed by them. Andy tries to rally them, and helps the rangers get out of their illusions, befor they are caught by Hallucintor's Miracoulous figure. As the reanger celebrat being freed, Andy sees Varla and goes in for the kill in "his" halucination. As he is about to attack, Varla looks in fear as she is hit, and falls down. She is not fighting back and looks at Andy, fearing for her life. Andy asks why she won't fight, and she reveals, she doesn't want to harm the humans anymore after seeing the suffering the Dailok have caused them. Andy wary of her questions where she is going to which she replies "I don't know, just please don't kill me! I swear I won't bother you guys anymore. I just need to find myself!" Andy reluctantly lets her go away and returns to the battle, contemplating if he did the right thing. The team reunites and Matt morphs to Fire Mode, and they destroy Hallucenator. In his second life the rangers summon the zords, but the Shogun Heat Megazord is not enough. Then Jack summons Sky Reign, and the rangers form the Shogun Heat Ultrazord after Andy summons the CarpNinja Robozord. They use the Phoenix Scorch Finisher, destrying Halucenator. The team celebrates. Afterwards, Scourge tells Nightfang that his plan failed,but that it is only the beginning. Nightfang tells him not to worry. Andy tells Sauske about what happened with Varla asking him if he did the right thing. Sauske reveals that Varla was actually a student of his in the war against Nightfang. Varla was a Human Dailok orphan girl who's parents were killed by Sauske and Lord Lancaster. Sauske felt sorry for her and decided to raise as a human. As she grew she realized she did not fit in with the humans, and realized something was not right. She couldn't see herself in Sauske or the others. This out of character moment from Andy surprises the rangers, but he claims that the Dailok have taken many and corrupted them such as Kyle, and that it is a priority to save them. In a fight with the original Juza Raizo, she realized she was much more like those she was killing. Eventually, Sauske could not keep the secret much longer, and Varla learned the truth. All her training used to kill those who she comes from. After learning this she defected to the Dailok and grew an evil. The Dailok didn't accept her however, rejecting the Human appearance. Sauske admits he handled the situation wrongly, but Andy decides that if Varla was once good, maybe she can be turned good again. The Legendary Ninja gives Andy the task of saving and restoring her to good. Meanwhile, Varla in a weak and downtrodden mode collapses and falls down. Will she survive? Debuts -Halucenator Category:Power Rangers Ultra Heat Category:Power Rangers Ninja Heat Category:Episode